Mixed common cables are well-known used for lifting loads, comprising a core of steel cords or cables to support the load, and an outer layer of fibre mainly designed to protect the core.
From the known technique reference is made to U.S. Patent No. US2004/0069132 which disclosed a cable for applications to lifting heavy loads, which uses a mixture of Fibres of High Module and Tenacity, unlike the present invention that combines elements of steel and a Fibre of High Module and Tenacity. Principles are different in that each requires a different approach in balancing the different elements, as well as in manufacturing processes.
Several patents and other means describe methods of accomplishment and manufacture of mixed common cables.